


The Beginning of Something New

by Ms_Roboto



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crack, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Post-Canon, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Roboto/pseuds/Ms_Roboto
Summary: Peni suddenly appears in Miles' dimension! But why? How? And what's that weird gun she's holding?





	The Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a prolouge to a short series I plan to do where the Spider-Gang travel dimensions and meet other Spider-People. Also, this is my very first fanfic I've done in a long while. I'm typing this on my phone , so I apologise for any mispelled words. Enjoy!

Saturday, 1:00 AM

On one of tallest buildings in an Brooklyn, Miles Morales stood, looking down upon the busy city. Today was the very first anniversary of him officially becoming Spider-Man, his own version of Spider-Man. He sat down with his legs crossed, took his mask off, and reminisced. Meeting Peter B, Gwen, Peni, Ham, and Noir and fighting along side them. Taking the leap of faith, the leap that changed who he is forever. Although, Miles is happy with where he is now, he still misses his all of his counterparts greatly. He has no way of contacting them at all and every now and then, he wonders what they're all doing. Miles sighs as he stands up and prepares to swing around Brooklyn once again.

Suddenly, black dots appear and form right under him. Miles steps back with shock as he stares at the forming dots. The dots slowy open up to form a swirling black portal. Something shoot out of the portal seconds before it closes. Miles steps back and puts his mask on again, just in case. The something lands back on the ground and unexpectedly, the something was a robot, but not just any robot, it was Sp//der! Sp//der waves at Miles while forming a smiley face on its screen. Miles gasps as he takes his mask off again.

"Peni?!" Miles exclaimed "Is that you?" Sp//der's screen opens up to reveal Peni inside. She had some sort of futuristic silver gun in her hands. "Konichiwa!" Peni said with excitement as she leaps out of Sp//der and hugs Miles. Miles hugs back with warm embrace. But Miles soon realizes that Peni is looking much, much different. She looks like a normal citizen in his dimension, rather than a cutesy anime girl. Miles slowly breaks away from the hug to get a good look at Peni. She's lost her anime style, but it looked like she didn't mind.

"Peni. how are you here and...why do you look like that?" Miles asked. He definitely wasn't used to Peni looking like a normal little girl. "I'll tell you when you get to my dimension." Peni said as she twirled the strange gun. "But what about the weird glitching thing and...whatever's happening to you." Miles replied to Peni, but unfortunately, Peni didn't seem to listen. Peni points her gun to the floor. The patterns on the sides of the gun glow a brightbright purp color and Peni shoots. The same black dots start to form and they immediately form the same portal Peni and Sp//der leaped out of. Peni crawls back into Sp//der. "Come with me! Hurry before the portal closes!' Peni said as Sp//der's screen closes up and jumps into the portal. 

Miles was still absolutely baffled. Why did Peni look like that? How did that gun create a portal? Why was Peni in a hurry? Miles stares at the slowly closing portal and takes a deep breath. "What do I have to lose?" He thought. Miles slowly backs away from the portal and then runs at with great intensity. He jumps into the portal seconds before it closes! He was great with a very strange space-like area in-between portals. Miles saw Sp//der down below him as the portal under Sp//der opens up. "Oh, man," Miles thought, trying to ready himself. Miles shot out of the portal and harshly lands on his body. "We're here! Back in my dimension." Peni said as she slides out of Sp//der.

Miles looked around and quickly took in the scenery. A futuristic laboratory with spare parts as far as the eye could see. Along with a lot of cute anime posters and stickers slapped across the lab walls. "Long time, no see, eh?' asked a gravelly, yet very familiar voice, calling Miles from behind. Miles smiled and slowly turned around. "Peter! It's-" Miles interrupts himself to see Peter, Gwen, Noir, and Ham standing near a large black desk, waving at Miles. All of them looking like Peni They looked much more cuter and more anime-esque. Ham, unfortunately, was turned into some sort of small, cutesy human child with pig ears and a snout. What happened to you guys? Miles asked while slowly backing away. ''Did you check the mirror yet?" Gwen said while tossing Miles her pocket mirror. Miles catches and opens it up. He looks like an anime character. Miles didn't know how to react as he started looking at his "new body". 

Miles turns to see Peni giggling at his reaction. "Uh, Peni, can't you tell us what's going on?" Miles turns to Peni, he tosses Gwen's pocket mirror back without breaking eye contact. Peni looks at Miles and stops giggling. She gets on top of Sp//der while grab the gun, as well as a notebook that was stuffed inside Sp//der. Miles walks towards the desk with the rest of his friends. "Before my father passed away, he worked on a very personal project and he kept hidden in this lab's basement." Peni holds up the gun and the notebook. "This was his personal project. This is the Dimensional Transporter." Peni said as she showed the device off to the other Spiders.

"All you have to do is turn the dial here and choose the dimension you want to go to," Peni said as she turn the small grey dial on the transporter, the small screen next to the dial showed the number of the dimension. Peni stopped turning the dial, the screen read #000087. She points the device to the wall on her left and shoots. A pitch black sphere crackling with energy shoots out of the transporter and lands on the wall, creating a portal. "Once you enter the portal, you will transform into a different form from their usual one that's related to the dimension you travel into. That's why all of you look like me," Peni said while pointing at everyone. "The transformations can prevent cellular decay too! " 

"That's really cool and all, but how'd you even find us?" Ham questioned Peni. "That's where this notebook comes in!" She said as she raises the notebook. "My father has travelled to a lot of dimensions and has recorded most of the information from each one. That's how I found you all," Peni added while flipping through the notebook. "Do you guys know guys know what this means? We could talk to each other more! We don't have to worry about the consequences when traveling to each other's dimensions!" Miles took in Peni's whole speech, and thinking how that he could spend more times with his dimensional buddies. Suddenly, an idea hit him. A good idea, no, a great idea. "Or..." Miles said out loud with a smirk. Everyone paused to look at Miles confused. "Or what?" Noir asked Miles, who was as confused as every other Spider in the room. 

"Or we could use the device to travel to other dimensions to meet other Spider-Men and visit their dimension." Miles said. Peni thought about Miles' suggestion and grinned with sheer excitement. "Miles! You're a genius! Why did I think of that?" Peni said while grabbing the transporter and notebook. "When all of us are free, we could go to a dimension and find out if they have a Spider-Man! That's a great idea!" Peni said, she's happier than she was minutes ago. Peter raised his and all of the spiders' eyes were on him. "Are you guys with me?" Peni asked. Noir, Ham, and Gwen looked at each and looked back at Peni .They all seem to agree, even with Ham give her two thumbs up. Peni and Miles smile, and they smile back.

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, Peni. But why would we do that? What's the point?" Peter asked Peni. "Well..because, we know that there are more spiders' like us out there." Peni said while walking up to Peter B. "Wasn't nice to know that you weren't the only one, Peter? That you had other people out there that were like you? Wouldn't...you like to meet them?" Peter looked Peni and the others, who looked right at him. He took Peni's words into consideration, and then he sighed. "I'm in." Peter smiled, unable to say no to Peni's face. Peni grinned at Peter and when back to her device and shot a portal to the ground. "Wait, what are you doing?" Ham asked. "I'm going to do some dimensional exploring. Are you guys game?" Peni asked. 

"Oh, I'm totally game...whatever that means." Peter said. Peni giggled. "If you guys wanna come, you better get over her right now!' Peni yelled. All of the Spiders'  ran near the portal.  "Are you guys ready?" Peni asked. "Oh, I'm born ready, sister!' Ham replied with excitement. Gwen rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Ok, everyone. On the count when I say, we run and jump into the portal." Everyone backs up a lttle bit, preparing themselves.

 

3...2...1... **JUMP!**

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is my very first fanfic I've posted online. So, I highly suggest you give me some constructive criticism in the comments. I want to keep creating fanfics and a little bit of advice for me wouldn't hurt. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
